PJ David N.D.
Nunu Female Halfling Summoner 1 CG Small Humanoid (halfling) Init '''-1; '''Senses '''Perception +6 ---- '''Defense ---- AC '12, touch 10, flat-footed 12 (+2 armor, -1 Dex, +1 size) '''hp '''8 (1d8) '''Fort '+0 (+5 circumstance bonus vs. cold weather), 'Ref '-1, 'Will '+5 ---- '''Offense ---- Speed '''15 ft. '''Spell-Like Abilities :6/day—''Summon Monster I (6/day)'' Summoner Spells Known '(CL 1): 1 (2/day) ''Rejuvenate Eidolon, Lesser, Snowball (DC 14) 0 (at will) Acid Splash, Guidance, Mage Hand, Detect Magic ---- '''Statistics ---- Str '10, '''Dex '''9, '''Con '''10, '''Int '''14, '''Wis '''16, '''Cha '''17 '''Base Atk '+0; 'CMB '-1; '''CMD '''8 '''Feats '''Extra Evolution, Mounted Combat (1/round) '''Traits '''Rescued (Shalelu) (Ex), Savage '''Skills '''Acrobatics -1 (-9 jump), Climb -1, Escape Artist -4, Fly -2, Handle Animal +7, Perception +6, Ride +0, Stealth +0, Survival +6 (+7 to get along in the wild), Swim -3; Racial Modifiers +2 Acrobatics, +2 Climb, +2 Perception '''Languages '''Aklo, Common, Halfling, Varki '''SQ '''eidolon link, life link, share spells with eidolon, wanderlust '''Other Gear '''Leather armor, Cold weather outfit, Summoner's kit, 4 GP ---- '''Special Abilities ---- Cold weather outfit +5 Fort save vs. cold weather. Eidolon Link (Ex) Mental link allows communication over any distance, but share magic item slots. Life Link (Su) Damage that dismisses Eidolon can be taken by you. It weakens if not in 100 ft. Mounted Combat (1/round) Once per round you can attempt to negate a hit to your mount in combat. Rescued (Shalelu) (Ex) +1 vs foes threatening rescuer. Savage +1 to Survival checks to get along in the wild. Share Spells with Eidolon (Ex) Your spells ignore type restrictions for Eidolon and it can recieve your personal spells. Summon Monster I (6/day) (Sp) Standard action summon lasts minutes, but only 1 active at a time and can't use with eidolon. Wanderlust +1 CL for spells that provide or enhance movement. ---- Hodor No Gender Biped (Claws) CG Medium Outsider Init '''+1; '''Senses '''darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +4 ---- '''Defense ---- AC '15, touch 11, flat-footed 14 (+1 Dex, +4 natural) '''hp '''11 (+1) '''Fort '+3, 'Ref '+1, 'Will '+2 ---- '''Offense ---- Speed '''30 ft., climbing (30 feet) '''Melee '''Bite (Bite) +4 (1d6+3/x2) and :Claw x2 (Claws) +4 x2 (1d4+3/x2) ---- '''Statistics ---- Str '16, '''Dex '''12, '''Con '''13, '''Int '''7, '''Wis '''10, '''Cha '''11 '''Base Atk '+1; 'CMB '+4; '''CMD '''15 '''Feats '''Power Attack -1/+2 '''Skills '''Climb +12, Intimidate +1, Perception +4, Stealth +5, Survival +1 '''Languages '''Common '''SQ '''mount '''Other Gear '''Riding kit, exotic, You have no money! ---- '''Special Abilities ---- Climbing (30 feet) You have a Climb speed. Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white vision only). Mount (Ex) The Eidolon can serve as a combat-trained mount. Power Attack -1/+2 You can subtract from your attack roll to add to your damage. ---- Ranni Male Dwarf Alchemist (Beastmorph) 1 LN Medium Humanoid (dwarf) Init '''+1; '''Senses '''darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +0 ---- '''Defense ---- AC '16, touch 11, flat-footed 15 (+2 armor, +1 Dex, +3 natural) '''hp '''12 (1d8+4) '''Fort '+5 (+8 circumstance bonus vs. visual-based attacks), 'Ref '+3, 'Will '+0; +2 vs. poison, spells, and spell-like abilities '''Defensive Abilities '''defensive training ---- '''Offense ---- Speed '20 ft. '''Melee '''Battleaxe +4 (1d8+4/x3) '''Ranged '''Bomb +2 (1d6+1 Fire/x2) '''Special Attacks '''bomb 1d6+1 (2/day) (dc 11), hatred, relentless +2 '''Alchemist (Beastmorph) Spells Prepared '(CL 1): 1 (2/day) Enlarge Person (DC 12), Cure Light Wounds ---- '''Statistics ---- Str '19, '''Dex '''12, '''Con '''16, '''Int '''12, '''Wis '''11, '''Cha '''10 '''Base Atk '+0; 'CMB '+4; '''CMD '''15 (15 vs. Bull Rush, 15 vs. Grapple) '''Feats '''Brew Potion, Ironhide, Throw Anything '''Traits '''Brewmaster, Foster Child (Ex) '''Skills '''Acrobatics +1 (-3 jump), Appraise +1 (+3 to determine the price of nonmagic items with precious metals or gemstones), Craft (alchemy) +6 (+7 to create alchemical items), Diplomacy +0 (-1 on checks made to change the attitude of dwarves who know that your family has shared brewing secrets with non-dwarves), Heal +4, Intimidate +1, Knowledge (arcana) +7, Perception +0 (+2 to notice unusual stonework, such as traps and hidden doors in stone walls or floors), Spellcraft +5; Racial Modifiers alchemy +1 '''Languages '''Common, Dwarven, Giant, Orc '''SQ '''greed, hardy, mutagen (dc 11), slow and steady, stonecunning +2 '''Combat Gear '''Mutagen: +4 STR, -2 INT, +2 Nat AC; '''Other Gear '''Leather armor, Battleaxe, Alchemist's kit, Smoked goggles, 60 GP ---- '''Special Abilities ---- Alchemy +1 (Su) +1 to Craft (Alchemy) to create alchemical items, can Id potions by touch. Bomb 1d6+1 (2/day) (DC 11) (Su) Thrown Splash Weapon deals 1d6+1 fire damage. Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white vision only). Defensive Training +4 Gain a dodge bonus to AC vs monsters of the Giant subtype. Foster Child (Ex) +1 vs foes threatening Koya. Greed +2 to Appraise checks to determine the price of nonmagical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. Hardy +2 Gain a racial bonus to saves vs Poison, Spells and Spell-Like effects. Hatred +1 Gain a racial bonus to attacks vs Goblinoids/Orcs. Ironhide Your skin is thicker and more resilient than that of most of your people. Prerequisites: Con 13; dwarf, half-orc, or orc. Benefit: You gain a +1 natural armor bonus due to your unusually tough hide. Mutagen (DC 11) (Su) Mutagen adds +4 to a physical & -2 to a mental attribute, and +2 nat. armor for 10 min. Relentless +2 Gain CMB bonus to bull rush/overrun while both self and foe stand on ground. Slow and Steady Your base speed is never modified by encumbrance. Smoked goggles +8 save vs. visual effects, -4 sight-based Perception and you treat all opponents as having 20% concealment. Stonecunning +2 +2 bonus to Perception vs unusual stonework. Free check within 10 feet. Throw Anything Proficient with improvised ranged weapons. +1 to hit with thrown splash weapons. Hero Lab® and the Hero Lab logo are Registered Trademarks of LWD Technology, Inc. Free download at http://www.wolflair.com Pathfinder® and associated marks and logos are trademarks of Paizo Publishing, LLC®, and are used under license.